


my sweet boy

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [42]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Liam, in his moment of indecision during episode 12.
Relationships: Liam Wilhelmina & Keradin Deeproot
Series: dimension 20 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	my sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> i am like that fake shark fact, in which if i dont write something every day i will Die, apparently,

Liam is a few feet away from the hut, the brazier’s light casting him in stark relief, and he hears Caramelinda yell, and he hears Amethar shout _Ruby, let’s go!_ and he goes to run toward the door and-

The carrot is here, he is walking- _walking_ , no hurry, no rush, just a lazy walk and it makes Liam _furious_ , how _dare_ he walk like he’s at peace, like a righteous purpose carries him forward, when Liam’s insides are a hazy storm of grief and pain and vengeance and _loss_ \- and troops are marching behind him and Liam hears Preston’s last squeal, joyful and defiant, echoing in his memory, and feels rage swell through him, feels the shadows around him thicken and knows, _knows_ that he could kill that fucking carrot here and now-

_Liam, come_ on _!_

Ruby is yelling from inside the hut and Liam looks back at the _fucking_ carrot and feels his crossbow buzz with peppermint magic and remembers Amethar looking at him with somber eyes, war guy to war guy-

_Do you want to kill him? Or do you want to die fighting him?_

Liam holds up the onion man’s book and sticks out his tongue and darts behind the construct blocking the door.

He _burns_ at leaving his prey behind again, _burns_ with the knowledge of another opportunity lost, but the burning only feeds into his thirst for vengeance, and as he stands, crowded in the circle of stones, eyes smoldering with a cold rage, he feels an invisible hand on his cheek and hears a soft, familiar voice.

_Oh... they’ve taken my sweet boy and turned him into a war guy._

He looks down and makes eye contact with his dad and,

_I’m proud of you, Preston_.

Instead of saying, _Nobody made me a war guy but myself_ , instead of saying, _Preston’s dead and the shithead that killed him is out there, alive_ , instead of saying, _I let him live again why does he get to keep living why does_ he _get to keep living_ , Liam says, “No... I’m Liam,” and then they all disappear in a snap of Sugar Plum magic.


End file.
